


Rewrite: Sorcerer’s Stone

by Lumerence



Series: Rewrite [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Time travel, F/M, Harry pov, M/M, Multi, Multi POV, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumerence/pseuds/Lumerence
Summary: Draco Malfoy is an enigma.Since Harry first met him in Madame Malkin’s, he’s always caught Harry’s eye.He’s quiet, introspective, unlike the other children in first year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep another time travel fic. As if we don’t have enough of those. Whelp, I have something in store for this. After all, if Draco was able to successfully go back... well, you have to see.

“Yer a wizard, ‘arry.”

That moment should have been the most life-changing moment in his entire life.

Instead, the moment was when he met _him_.

Harry had been young and enthusiastic for all things _magic_. He had walked through every shop as if they were a dream that he didn’t want to wake up from. That was until he laid eyes on the boy with the silver-gray eyes staring back at him.

Harry first shook off the odd look. After all, he was kind of a celebrity in these parts and a lot of people stopped to look at him.

But the boy hadn’t been like the rest.

The boy stared at Harry as if he saw a ghost.

The odd look didn’t stop Harry, “Hogwarts?”

“Y-yes,” the boy answered shakily, offering a slender hand, “you’re Harry Potter.”

“Yeah,” Harry took the hand, “everyone seems know to my name.”

“Of course,” the boy scoffed, before he stared sheepishly at his feet, “I’m Draco. Draco Malfoy.”

“Nice to meet you, Draco,” Harry smiled, maybe the boy was shy. Maybe that’s why he was acting so strange.

“Draco, darling, you done?”

“Yes, mother,” Draco answered before turning back to Harry, “see you later, Po-Harry.”

At first, Harry thought this exchange was significant because Draco was the first friendly person his age to greet him. When he met the other children on platform 9 3/4 a few weeks later; he realized something was odd.

Draco Malfoy seemed to stand out in front the crowd. While other children were rowdy and crowding around others, Draco was quiet, sullen, avoiding the two boys on either side of him. When he looked up and saw Harry, Harry smiled and gave him a small wave, “hey Draco!”

He was about to sit down in the cart when one of two boys next to Draco stepped in Harry’s way, “you can’t sit here.”

“Why?” Harry asked, genuinely puzzled.

“Because-“ the boy answered, scratching his head, “uh-“

Then Draco stood up and grabbed Harry’s hand.

“Let’s go,” Draco said softly, leaving the two other boys gawking in their wake.

Draco led them to a compartment that already held a young red headed boy who helped Harry figure out where platform 9 3/4 was.

“Oi! Who do you-“ the red head began but Draco had already sat down and pushed Harry to the seat next to the red headed boy.

There was an awkward bout of silence, which Draco did nothing to fill, having been the instigator of this nonsense, so Harry turned to the red head, “hello, I’m Harry-“

“Potter! You’re Harry Potter!” The red head yelped in awe, “the boy who lived!”

On the other side, Draco scoffed something under his breathe, but the red head didn’t seem to hear, “I’m Ron! Ron Weasley!”

“Nice to meet you, Ron,” Harry smiled politely. It was strange. The exact opposite of how Draco had greeted him initially. Harry waved a hand to Draco, “this my friend, Draco Malfoy.”

Draco gave Harry a strange look when Ron blurted, “Harry, how could you be friends with a death eater?”

Harry noticed Draco flinch, “what’s a death eater?”

“You know, You Know Who’s supporters!” Ron glared at Draco, “we all know your dad’s-“

“I’m not a death eater!” Draco seethed, panicking. He pulled back his sleeve, revealing bare white skin, “see!”

To Harry, that sounded more like a sigh of relief, rather that of anger.

Before Ron could splutter a response, a kind lady opened the carriage door, “sweets?”

Having money for the first time in his life, Harry ordered one of each pastry.

Draco schooled his expression and let his sleeve fall over his arm before ordering some of his own.

The boys pooled their treats on the table, offering them to Ron, who had stopped badgering Draco. Harry’s interest was still peaked however, asking Draco, “why did you show your arm like that?”

“Those loyal to You Know Who are marked with the dark mark,”Ron answered through a mouthful of trickle tart.

“When you are marked, you can never take it off. You can never leave. You are sworn to him for all of eternity,” Draco spoke, deathly pale.

“To who?” Harry asked, “is this some kind of cult?”

“A what?” Ron asked, confused.

“Voldemort,” Draco answered, eyes flashing dangerously, “if you know what’s good for you, Potter, you’d stop asking stupid questions that could get you killed.”

“What?” Harry blinked.

“Don’t be silly,” Ron scoffed, “You Know Who is dead. We have nothing to fear.”

Draco gave Ron a chilling smile, “how very Gryffindor of you.”

Before either Ron or Harry could say anything in return, a bushy haired girl and a shy pudgy boy slid open the carriage door, “have you seen a toad?”

Harry and Ron faced the girl, while Draco turned towards the window, “no, we haven’t seen a toad.”

“I heard you were talking about Hogwarts houses. I hope I get into Gryffindor. Though Ravenclaw doesn’t sound so bad either. What houses do you think you’re going into?” The girl continued without stopping to breathe.

“Uh,” Harry and Ron looked at each other, dumbfounded, before Harry asked, “what are Hogwarts houses?”

“Honestly,” the girl huffed, “have you not read Hogwarts A History? There are four houses in Hogwarts: Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the smart, and Slytherin for the cunning. What kind of house do you think you will go to?”

“Gryffindor,” Draco drawled.

The three of them turned to stare at him. Draco waved a hand between the four, “you’re all going to Gryffindor and I’m going to be in Slytherin.”

“How can you be so certain?” The girl asked curiously.

“I just know,” Draco answered cryptically.

Before any of them could ask why, three more first years crowded into the space.

“Well, well, well,” a dark skinned boy drawled, “what would your father say if I told him you were hanging out with blood traitors and mudbloods, Draco?”

“What!” Ron squawked as he jumped to his feet.

“Sit down, Weas-Ron,” Draco said quietly, before standing himself, turning his bright silver gray eyes on the dark skinned boy, “Blaise, walk with me.”

As the four boys exited the cart, Ron nudged Harry, “see, death eaters!”

“But Voldemort’s dead,” Harry said absentmindedly as he stared at the door Draco exited.

* * *

  
Once they were out of the cart, Draco grabbed Blaise by the collar and locked them in an empty carriage before Crabbe or Goyle could follow. With a wave of his wand, he rounded on the dark skinned boy, “Are you with me?”

“What?” Blaise blinked. He didn’t know what to expect. Sure, he was ready for confrontation but... “What are you talking about, Draco?”

“Choose your side, Blaise,” Draco frowned, “you are either with me or you’re not.”

“I don’t understand,” Blaise furled his brows defensively, “why are you acting so strange.”

The train stopped at its port, signifying for its passengers to start assembling outside.

Draco sighed, muttering something under his breath, “I hope you choose the right side this time.”

With that, Draco left Blaise confused, speechless, and intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind reception on my first chapter! I know it hasn’t been a full day yet but my creative juices are flowing! Enjoy!

The sorting happened exactly as Draco predicted. The bushy haired girl, Hermione, went to Gryffindor. So did Harry, Ron, and the boy with the missing toad. Draco went to Slytherin. It was no big deal.

The big deal was when Draco was sorted into Slytherin, instead of heading towards the Slytherin table like the other Slytherins, he had walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

At first, there was shocked silence. This had obviously never happened before. No one, not even the professors knew what to say.

Until Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, “Mr. Malfoy, do you not want to join your fellow Slytherins at their table?”

“I do not. Thank you, Professor,” Draco replied, politely.

“May I ask why?” Professor McGonagall asked, sternly.

“I believe it is every students’ right to sit where they are needed, regardless of which house they end up in,” Draco stated calmly.

There was another bout of shocked silence and soft muttering in the crowd, before Professor McGonagall began calling more names.

Ron had quietly whispered to Harry, “your friend is very weird.”

Which Harry could do nothing but nod to Ron, pondering Draco’s words. He had said, where they are needed rather than where they wanted...

Fred and George had quickly taken a liking to the strange Slytherin, “Merlin’s beard! We should have sat at another house’s table in our first year!”

“People are going to be talking about this for weeks!” The other twin added enthusiastically, patting Draco on the back, “though your housemates don’t look too pleased.”

And they weren’t. Several glares were coming from the green clad table but Draco didn’t seem to mind.

“I’ll speak with them,” Draco shrugged as he chewed through his potatoes.

Harry wondered how Draco would manage that, shrinking at the glares the Slytherins sent Draco’s way.

* * *

  
“Well, if it isn’t the lion wearing snake skin,” the Slytherin prefect sneered, “why didn’t you move in with the Gryffindors, Malfoy?”

Blaise watched Draco, looking for any signs of weakness.

Surprisingly, Draco only frowned, “I don’t see what the problem is. I was always told to know your enemies. What better way than to eat amongst them.”

“Enemies, really? You seem quite chummy with your so called enemies,” the Prefect scoffed.

Draco seemed to loom over the Prefect despite their height difference, “and you seem awfully chummy with that second year Hufflepuff girl. Did your head boy status go to your head?”

The Prefect turned ghost white, “you have no proof!”

Draco gave the Prefect a cold sly smile, “Care to test that under veritaserum?”

With that, he passed the shocked Slytherin prefect and walked into the dormitories. Blaise smiled and followed.

* * *

  
Harry watched as, in the next couple of days, Draco seemed to wander from table to table, eating and chatting with all the different houses, never eating with the Slytherins once. Occasionally, Blaise Zabini would join him, flirting with some older Ravenclaw girls while Draco would quietly eat beside him.

Amazingly, he was not hackled for his odd behavior. The students from the three houses other than Slytherin and the teachers, strange as it was, let him be.

After a while, Draco managed to drag Harry- and Ron by extension- into his mingling and after the initial shock of “you’re Harry Potter!” Harry soon realized they were ordinary wizards and witches just like the Gryffindors.

The Slytherins, however, gave Draco a wide berth. Other than Zabini, most despised him, calling him a blood traitor or a mudblood lover or even a muggle lover, though they never said it to his face. Draco would always school his expression to calm indifference whenever he heard it in passing.

Draco was very good at that, schooling his emotions. Harry had noticed that early in his friendship with the strange Slytherin.

However, tensions were coming to its head.

Even Harry noticed when he walked into his first potions class and saw Draco sitting by alone with dirtied robes.

“What happened?” Harry asked, appalled as he sat down next to him.

“Draco went for a tumble,” Zabini cackled behind them.

“What did you do? I thought you were his friend!” Harry snarled, jumping to Draco’s defense when Draco seethed, “sit down, Potter!”

Right at that point, Professor Snape entered the room, “what seems to be the problem?”

The professor’s beady eyes landed on Harry, ignoring Draco entirely, “five points from Gryffindor for causing a commotion!”

There was a loud groan from the Gryffindor side of the class as Harry sat, but he only had eyes for Draco.

“Draco, why did you-“

“Another five points, Potter. How about about gaining back those points you lost?”

Harry nodded hesitantly, while Draco put his face in his hands.

“What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Hermione’s hand shot in the air.

Harry blinked, turning to Draco who mouthed, ‘Drought of the living death.’

“Ten points to Slytherin, though I had to subtract five for not speaking out, Malfoy,” Snape hissed softly, “Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir,” Harry answered.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?” Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand, “What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly, side-eying Draco who had now put his entire face on the desk.

“They are the same plant!” Hermione squeaked, unable to contain herself.

"Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn!" Snape snapped, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomack of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

Several Slytherins behind them began snickering.

Snape snapped his head towards the back row, “Why aren't you all copying that down?”

When they began potion making, Harry rounded on Draco, “what was that about?”

“What was what about?” Draco asked calmly, chopping some ingredients.

“Don’t pretend something isn’t happening!” Harry seethed, “Why do you let your house step all over you! I can talk to Dumbledore. Get you transferred to Gryffindor-“

“I don’t need you to fight my battles!” Draco hissed, “You know nothing, Potter! Don’t try to meddle in what you don’t understand!”

“There it is! That cold attitude! I’m trying to help and you act like we aren’t friends!” Harry seethed.

Draco furled his brows about to snarl before he stopped himself, wiping his face with a hand, “Harry... I’m sorry. You’re right... we are... friends,” he squinted his eyes as if the word had a double meaning, “but, trust me. I can handle this.”

Trust me. Harry didn’t know it at the time, but it’ll be the words that Draco always came down to when he was hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can probably notice that I used some quotes from the book.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape frowned down his hooked nose as everyone, barring Neville who had to go to the hospital wing, began packing their cauldrons, “Malfoy, I would like to see you after class.”

Snape watched his godson grow stone white beside Potter, “alright, Professor.”

After the other students left the room, Snape cast a silencing charm in the lab before rounding on the young Malfoy.

“Draco,” Snape began, watching the boy carefully, “what do you think you are doing? Consorting with Gryffindors, gallivanting with Hufflepuffs-“

Snape didn’t miss the flash of panic before his godson steeled his expression, “Professor, there is nothing to-“

“Do not lie to me, Draco,” Snape hissed, “You’ve changed since you began attending Hogwarts. You avoid your old friends, the state of your robes is a travesty, and your Slytherin classmates- I don’t know what to believe.“

“Sir, I have this under control-“

“And why are there rumors going about that you are peeking where you don’t belong? The third-floor corridor, the room of requirement-”

“I know, Godfather...” Draco’s tone was small, like his age.

“You make a poor actor, Draco, I have been watching you and you act beyond your age,” Snape hissed sternly, “I don’t like to be taken as a fool.”

“Godfather, I swear-“ Draco cried.

“Tell me,” Snape growled, looking Draco straight in the eyes, “why I can’t use legilimency on you.”

Draco looked taken a back for a second before muttering, “you can’t?”

Snape squinted his dark eyes at the young slytherin, “you didn’t know.”

Draco shook his head, “no, sir.”

“And yet you know what legilimency is at your age.”

The blonde’s silver eyes widened, “I-I-“

“Draco,” Snape hissed sternly.

The Malfoy heir deflated into himself, bright young eyes dulling, “I could never hide anything from you, Godfather.”

He took out his wand and began fiddling with it gently, “how much do you know about the war that is coming.”

Snape’s eyes widened, “what-“

“Father hasn’t told me much but he’s not very transparent on which side he’s choosing.”

“Draco,” Snape whispered, “where do you come from?”

Draco raised his dull eyes to Snape, “from the losing side.”

* * *

 

“Draco!” Harry called excitedly as he entered the dining hall, “Draco! Guess what me and Ron found out when we went to Hagrids?”

“What?” Draco looked up from a heavy looking tome.

Ron scrunched his face, “you’re doing homework now? You’re almost worse than Hermione!”

Draco shrugged, closing the book, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“That’s not important,” Harry hissed, “I think I know what’s in the third corridor that Dumbledore is not telling us!”

“What?” Draco asked, his full attention focusing on Harry, “out with it-“

“Uh,” Harry and Ron looked at each other, “well, we don’t know, but remember that day I first met you?”

“Yeah?” Draco furled his eyebrows.

“Before I met you, Hagrid and I went to Gringotts to pick up money for school books and while we were there, Hagrid went to a secret vault to get something small. And guess what? The very next day, Gringotts was broken into and robbed but the robber didn’t take anything. They wanted what Hagrid took!”

“... ok, so you don’t know what’s in there...”

“No, but we know Snape is after it,” Ron muttered.

Draco looked at them as if they were idiots, “Snape?”

“Yeah, I swear, it’s Snape,” Harry affirmed, “whenever I look at him my scar hurts.”

“Your scar...” Draco’s eyes widened, “now?”

“Not now, idiot! Whenever Professor Snape looks at him!” Ron shouted.

“You mean during the lesson-“

“No,” Harry huffed, “but sometimes during meals or-“

“So it could be any of the teachers,“ Draco deadpanned.

“No! It’s Snape!” Harry and Ron yelled in unison.

“Right,” Draco sighed, bundling his books, “well, that’s interesting. See you in the next scar hurting class, Harry.”

“It’s not a joke!” Harry yelled as Draco turned away.

“Do you notice that he always has a pile of books he’s reading now?” Harry asked, “I could never catch the titles.”

“Looks like he is wayyy to into the classes to me,” Ron huffed into his potatoes.

“Hey wait. What are this?” Harry held up an envelope, “its addressed to Draco...”

“Let’s open them,” Ron said through a mouthful of sausages, tearing open an envelope before Harry could protest, “‘Draco, I am getting worried. You have not explained that you were getting-‘ what?”

“What is it?” Harry asked, worried.

“Draco is being bullied? By the other Slytherins...” Ron turned to Harry, “did you know?”

“Yeah...” Harry scratched his head, “he said he would deal with it.”

“Yeah, but this looks serious, ‘...the Slytherin prefects may be turning a blind eye and your godfather can only do so much. And when your father heard you were befriending other houses, he became furious. He refuses to listen to my pleas. Please write back,’” Ron turned to Harry, white faced.

“We need to talk to Draco,” Harry said, darkly.

* * *

Harry was determined to talk to Draco the next lesson they had together which happened to be flying lessons.

“Draco,” Harry began in between Madame Hooch’s lecture, but Draco waved him off.

When they mounted their brooms, Harry tried again, “Draco!”

“Quiet, Potter!” Draco hissed back as he concentrated on something.

“Now, when I blow my whistle,you kick off from the ground hard,” Madame Hooch instructed, “one- two-“

WHAM! Neville kicked off into the air and slammed hard, face down, into the grass.

As Madame Hooch went off with Neville, Harry tried again, “Draco!”

But Draco already zoomed off with this broom, picking up something small in the grass, loudly proclaiming, “hey look what the great lump dropped, is this that momental from his grandmother.”

The other students started to look their way as Harry zoomed towards Draco, “Draco-“

“What was that, Potter? Too chicken to stand up for your friend, Longbottom?” Draco sneered as if the words came naturally from him.

“Draco! Put that down and talk to me!” Harry shouted.

Draco’s expression turned to stone, “You’re going to have to catch it first.”

He zoomed up to the top of a high tree, “what do you think about leaving it here, Harry?”

Harry zoomed after him as Hermione shouted something about points taken off, “what are you doing, Draco?”

“Catch it if you can,” Draco smiled wickedly as he tossed the Remembrall into the air.

Instantaneously, as if it was meant to be, Harry dived for the ball, stretched his hand, and grasped it just as he landed the broom.

“HARRY POTTER!”

Harry gulped as Professor McGonagoll ran up towards them and took him away.

As he walked away, Draco watched him silently, a small smile playing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started to read the first book again and man am I missing things. Too lazy to change the other chapters so sorry, you have to just deal with my crappy writing.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re joking! You made the quidditch team?”

“I know,” Harry smiled absentmindedly as he looked around the dining hall for a sign of white blonde hair.

“You’ve got to be the youngest quidditch player in Hogwarts history! Really! What position would you be playing?”

“Seeker,” Harry said through a mouthful of pie, eyes still scanning around him.

“Seeker- but- what are you looking for?” Ron asked, finally noticing Harry’s distracted mood.

“Draco, have you seen him?” Harry asked.

“Who cares about that nutter! You’ve got into the quidditch team! As a Seeker! Do you understand how-“

“Draco is our friend!” Harry yelled.

“He tried to put Neville’s Remembrall on a tree. Why do you even want to be friends with a tosser like him?” Ron reasoned.

“How could you say that?” Harry furled his brows, “besides,” he set his voice into a low whisper, “I think he did that on purpose.”

“Of course he did. he’s a nutter!”

“No! I mean, he did that to get me into the team!”

“You mean- he did- nooo-“ Ron gaped, “but how could he have known McGonagall was going to be there?”

“I don’t know!” Harry whispered back just a Fred and George Weasley came to congratulate him.

“Oi, Fred, George, do you know where Draco went?” Harry asked.

The twin looked at each other, “dunno,” said one, “I think I saw him being scolded by a professor for something. Can’t remember what...”

Harry stood up from his half-eaten plate, “where?”

* * *

 

It was getting dark as they crept through the long corridors.

“Let’s go to bed. Fred and George probably got their information wrong,” Ron whined.

“Not until I find him,” Harry muttered as he looked through the doors.

“Why are you always going on about Malfoy?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You talk about him all the time! Draco this, Draco that- Where’s Draco? Oh, Draco’s in trouble, we have to talk to him- You’re obsessed with him!”

Harry blessed the darkness that hid his pink cheeks, “He’s our friend-“

“I’m your friend and you don’t talk about me non-stop!”

“Stop exaggerating! Besides, he is being bullied by his own house-“

Ron threw his hands up into the air, “Cuz he’s a complete nutter! He doesn’t follow house norms and he’s always such tosser to you! I don’t know what you see in him!”

Harry paused mid-step and turned to face Ron with a sigh, “Ron-“ but he silenced from Ron’s stricken expression, “where is he going?”

Harry turned to see Draco holding his glowing wand up high, looking down on something.

He was about to shout for his attention, but Ron stopped him, “let’s follow him and see where he is going.”

“Why?” Harry asked, confused.

“Do you really think Malfoy will show us where he’s going if we went up to him?” Ron deadpanned.

“Well-“

“No, no, he won’t. Come on!”

They trailed after him until they stumble into another form in the dark, “what are you doing out so late!” The form squeaked.

Harry squinted in the dark, “Hermione?”

“Well?” Hermione asked, indignant.

“None of your business,” Ron grouched, “come on, Harry or we’ll lose him.”

“Lose who?” Hermione hissed.

There was a loud sigh from in front of them, “Come out, Potter, Weasley, Granger.”

The three turned to see Draco’s face illuminated by wand point.

“Malfoy?” Hermione blinked in surprise, “what are all of you doing out so late?”

“I could say the same for you,” Draco frowned, “come on, let’s get you back to your dorms before-“

There was a sort of snuffling.

“Mrs. Norris?” Ron breathed as Draco put his light out.

“What is it, my pretty, sense anyone out of bed?”

They all put fingers to their lips as Mrs. Norris crept closer...

“This way!” Harry mouthed frantically, dragging the others to tiptoe out of the hallway.

When they were further enough away, Draco turned to Hermione, “what were you doing out so late?”

“Doing potions homework. Trying to get a perfect score on this paper,” Hermione whispered back.

“You realize, no matter what you do, Snape will never give that perfect score, right?” RON grouched.

“Oh, shove off, what were you two doing out here so late anyway?” Hermione grouched back.

“Following me,” Draco muttered casually.

“You knew?” Harry gaped before running into something solid... and loud.

It began crackling and shot out a green misty shape.

Much to their displeasure, it was Peeves.

“What are icky firsties doing out so late? Naughty, naughty, you’ll get caughty!”

“Peeves, please don’t tell on us,” Harry pleaded.

Draco didn’t hesitate; he charged forward and whipped his wand out. A jet of green shot of from the end, stunning Peeves.

“That was wordless magic!” Hermione gasped.

“Follow me, quick! The spell won’t last long!” Draco hissed and they dashed as quietly as they could until they reached the end of a corridor.

From the other end, they heard loud obscenities and foot steps rushing after them.

“In here,” Harry whispered, pulling on the only door handle... which was locked.

“Move over!” Hermione snarled, tapping her wand on the lock, “Alohomora!”

The lock clicked and the three Gryffindors ran in, but Harry noticed Draco stood outside, face chalk white.

“Get in!” Harry hissed, dragging the stubborn Slytherin into the room.

The footsteps stilled outside the door and Filch’s distinct voice snarled beyond, “you said they went this way!”

“They did! They must have gone through the door!” Peeves snarled.

“Don’t lie to me, Peeves!” The footsteps wandered off, distantly.

“He thinks the door is locked, we’re fine,” Harry sighed with relief.

“We have to get out,” Draco hissed, “now!”

Harry turned to Draco to ask why but instead he was greeted by a strange liquid staining his robes. He looked upwards and, to his dismay, a giant three headed dog growled lowly at the four.

They all screamed like little girls and dashed out of the room, not stopping until they reached their respective house dorms.

Only then, did Harry realize he never asked Draco why he was out so late.


	5. Chapter 5

“Whatever Hagrid took from Gringotts,” Harry began conspiratorially at breakfast the next morning, “that three headed dog must have it. I saw a trap door underneath his feet.”

“Harry,” Ron said with a serious expression, “do you think it could be Malfoy after whatever was in there?”

“What?!” Harry spluttered, “what makes you think-“

“Think about it!” Ron continued, “he was heading towards the third corridor when we followed him yesterday, his robes are always covered in dirt like the dirt and cobwebs in that place, he could do wordless magic, he refused to go in when we all went in like he knew what was in there-“

“No!” Harry denied vehemently, “he’s being bullied by his dorm mates, that’s why he was wandering around. His robes were probably ruined by them too-“

“Have you ever had any proof that his dorm mates were bullying him?” Ron raised an eyebrow.

“Of course! He- uh...” come to think of it, he never saw one of the Slytherins doing anything to Draco. Sure, they’d talk behind his back once or twice but other than Blaise, who Harry wasn’t sure was a friend or foe to Draco, they mostly left him alone. In fact, they seemed to avoid him, “but... that letter,” Harry said.

“Did you ever seen Malfoy with any bruises or heard about him getting into any fights with his house? It seems to me that they are mostly scared of him than anything else.”

“But-“

“Harry, I think we should avoid him,” Ron said, straight faced, “He’s a nutter and I know the Malfoy family. They were strong You know who supporters back in the day. I think-“

“What, Weasley?”

The two turned to see Draco coming to sit at their table, a frown stitched on his face.

“Draco,” Harry said with a sigh of relief, “I’ve been meaning to ask you-“

“What about my parents, Weasley?” Draco continued, silver eyes narrowed.

Ron turned pink in the face before muttering, “they-they’re...”

“Were Dark Lord supporters, yes,” Draco stared pointedly at his clothed left arm, “I know. But know this, Weasley, I don’t support Voldemort. Not anymore.”

Ron spat out pumpkin juice all over his plate.

Harry only huffed and put a hand over Draco’s, “I know.”

Draco went stalk still, wide eyes staring at Harry with something akin to remorse.

Just then, an owl proceeded to drop a long parcel on top their enclosed hands. Harry drew back as he read the note a small smile forming on his face.

“Is it?” Ron’s eyes sparkled, instantly forgetting the earlier conversation.

“Your broom?” Draco asked with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Harry stared in wonder at the brown parcel, “I have to thank you-“

“Nah,” Draco waved him off, “you earned it all on your own.”

Harry gave Draco a huge toothy grin, “thanks anyway.”

Harry turned to Ron who began chattering excitedly, missing the small blush dusting Draco’s cheeks.

* * *

Harry was in a great mood. Not only was he doing well at quidditch practice, he was performing decently in his classes too. Not even performing a charm incorrectly could get him down.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” He said but the feather did nothing but twitch slightly.

“It’s Levi-o-SA not Leviosa.” He heard behind his back.

Ron frowned beside him, “god, she is annoying.”

“Honestly,” Hermione twittered, “just look. Wingardium Leviosa!”

The feather slowly drifted upwards, almost touching the ceiling.

“Oh, well done!” Cried Professor Flitwick, clapping, “everyone see here, Miss Granger has done it!”

Ron was in a very bad temper at the end of that class.

“‘Honestly,’” he mimicked as he and Harry left the class, “‘just look, I’m the greatest!’ She’s an absolute nightmare, I swear!”

Someone shoved into Harry and hurried past him. It was Hermione, her face red and full of tears.

“Think she heard you,” Harry said quietly.

“So,” Ron said aloof, but obviously uncomfortable, “she must have noticed why she has no friends.”

“That wasn’t very kind,” Draco muttered, frowning as if he just shocked himself.

Ron jumped to his feet, “where did you- oh nevermind!”

He shoved past Harry and went to the Gryffindor table alone.

Harry only sighed as he was dragged by Malfoy... to sit at the Slytherin table?

It was extremely awkward. Everyone talked in whispers. No one looked in their direction.

“What are we doing here?” Harry asked, confused.

“I thought it best that you know the Slytherins,” Draco replied, nonplussed, “that’s Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, you already know Blaise,”

“Draco-“ Harry began, nervously eyeing the glares around the table.

“Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and Tracey Davis,” Draco continued.

“I could have sworn I heard someone talking,” Nott began.

“No, no, must be the wind,” Parkinson sniffed.

Draco continued his running dialogue about each student as they ignored him until one spoke up.

“Draco, why are you doing this?” Crabbe asked, breaking the illusion. Parkinson stamped loudly on his foot, “ow!”

“Thought I could introduce you to my friend, Harry. He needs to know there is another side to you,” Draco continued, dinning into his dish.

“Why?” Goyle asked confused.

“Troll! In the dungeon!” Professor Quirrell gasped before fainting in the great hall.

There a huge uproar and it took several firecrackers at the end of Dumbledore’s wand to quiet the room, “Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately.”

Harry stood to go to his house when someone tripped him.

In the ensuing chaos, he dropped his glasses and began blindly feeling the floor for them when a hand brought his glasses to his face. He looked up to see a red faced Draco looking back at him, “are you alright?”

“Yes?” Harry asked, somewhat dazed.

Draco helped him up and was about to drag him to Percy when Harry stopped him, “what about Hermione?”

“What about-“ Harry saw when the idea struck him, “where is she?”

“She wasn’t in the dining hall,” Ron answered, appearing out of nowhere.

“Let’s go look for her,” Harry said, adjusting his glasses on his face.

They followed the Hufflepuffs until they reached the girl’s bathroom.

On their way, they were almost caught by Snape.

“What’s he doing here?” Harry asked, “the Slytherin dorms are that way!”

“Beats me,” Ron answered.

“Can you smell something?” Draco asked.

The troll was waddling their way as they hid behind a tall suit of armor.

“Leave this to me,” Draco muttered, stepping forwards, but Harry grabbed his wrist, “Are you mad?”

A small petrified shriek came from the girls bathroom. All three boys rushed forwards into the room to see Hermione terrified and shrinking into the opposite wall.

“Impedimenta!” Draco roared, stopping the troll in its tracks, “Granger! Get over here!”

Hermione couldn’t seem to move, she stayed still, petrified. Harry quickly ran over to her and began pulling her out of the troll’s way.

As the troll began to regain movement, Ron yelled, “Wingardium Leviosa!”

The troll’s club flew above it’s unmobile head and slammed down, causing it to topple over with a BOOM.

Footsteps rapidly ran their way until the girl’s room door slammed open, “what on earth!”

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stepped into the room and surveyed the damage, “what were you thinking! You could have been killed!” McGonagall snapped.

“Sorry Professor! They were looking for me!”

“Miss Granger!”

“I went for the troll cuz I thought I could take it but Harry, Ron, and Draco... they came after me, telling me how bad of an idea that was. If they didn’t come after me, I would have been killed I-“ Hermione warbled her voice for extra effect.

Harry looked towards Ron and Draco who looked downright shocked to see Hermione lie to a teacher.

“Well, I am disappointed of you Granger, I expected better of you,” Professor McGonagoll said, “five points from Gryffindor for your involvement. If you aren’t hurt you better go to Gryffindor tower.”

As Hermione left, McGonagall turned to Harry, Ron, and Draco, “five points to each of you for helping out Hermione. You are lucky, not many first years could take down mountain trolls.”

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Snape and Draco exchanging a meaningful glance.

After they were awarded the points, they all went to their respective houses.

From then on Hermione became a part of their group. After all, you can’t go through a near death experience without becoming friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Well I am in a giving mood.

As they entered November, Harry became jittery. Quidditch season was coming very soon and Wood was training them to the ground.

It was only thanks to Draco and Hermione that he got any work done.

Hermione became much more lax after the troll incident. She corrected homework and even lent Harry Quidditch Through the ages. Unfortunately, Harry got the book taken by Snape while he was out on the pitch.

“Five points from Gryffindor for taking library books out of school,” Snape had said, limping away from the pitch.

“I swear,” Harry grouched over dinner, “he made that rule up.”

Draco said nothing which probably meant Harry was right.

“What was wrong with his leg though,” Hermione asked.

“What’cha mean?” Ron asked though a mouthful of mash.

“First, swallow, Ron, you could hurt yourself. Second, didn’t you notice Professor Snape limping off the pitch?”

Harry swallowed his mouthful before saying, “Yeah. He did, wonder where he got that from.”

Beside him, Draco said nothing.

* * *

Inside the Gryffindor common room, Harry was growing restless, “I think I’m going to ask him for my book back.”

“I think you should ask Draco to do that,” Hermione commented wisely.

That was very smart.

But Harry was never one for the smart thing. Besides, he wanted the book now and Draco was no where in sight.

He swiftly walked towards the dungeons.

“Godfather, you really ought to be more careful.”

Harry stopped at the familiar voice. Was that Draco?

“Don’t you lecture me,” Snape snapped, “How was I to keep my eyes on all three heads.”

“You shouldn’t have gone headfirst into danger,” Draco continued smugly, “I ought to call you a Gryffindor.”

“Oh really, and what you did was any different?”

Harry swallowed as he stepped away from the door, having heard enough. Was Draco? A lump formed in his throat. He was full on sprinting by the time he escaped to the common room.

“Harry?” Ron and Hermione jumped to their feet, “what’s wrong?”

Harry couldn’t say anything. It was then he noticed the tears pouring down his face.

All of the common room quieted to look at Harry. His face burned pink.

Hermione, bless her soul, caught on quick. She dragged both Ron and Harry into an isolated corner, far from prying ears, and waved her wand, “Muffliato.”

“Now they can’t hear us,” Hermione explained, gently, “now tell us, what’s wrong?”

“Ron... you were right about Draco,” Harry whispered, voice hoarse.

“What?” Ron asked, confused.

Harry then began explaining what transpired between Draco and Snape, “Snape is Draco’s Godfather...he’s working with him... he was lying to us...” _to me_. He didn’t say. _And I believed it._

“Oh Harry, you couldn’t have known,” Hermione hugged him.

Ron was about to say something but Hermione kicked him in the shin, “Ow!”

“Whatever you were going to say, don’t say it!” Hermione hissed.

Harry stayed in Hermione’s arms until he stopped crying, “thanks,” He hiccuped.

“Get some rest. We’ll talk tomorrow,”Hermione ended the hug with a pat on his shoulder.

Harry nodded and mutely walked up the stairs to the dorm with Ron at toe.

* * *

The next couple of days, Harry, Ron, and Hermione avoided Draco. It had hurt to see Draco’s confused, pained expression but, after he began taking the hint, it hurt even more to see him sitting by himself in the great hall or at potions.

But Harry preoccupied his mind with Quidditch, trying convince himself that Draco was only acting.

In no time, it was Quidditch time.

Harry flew nervously at the pitch, looking down at the stands. He smiled as he saw Ron and Hermione cheering at him but his smile weakened when he saw Draco sitting alone in a sea of green, wearing a red and yellow scarf. Gryffindor colors.

_‘I ought to call you a Gryffindor.’_

Harry turned away.

“I want a fair game, all of you,” Madame Hooch said between the two teams.

Then it began. It was tense. Really tense and Harry’s mind emptied of everything other than finding the snitch. He dodged Bludger as he went for the small flying golden ball-

Then suddenly, his broom began behaving strangely.

It was like he forgot how to fly, the broom had a mind of its own, zooming and twitching every which way, leaving Harry holding on for dear life.

Gods, if he died here... all he could think about was that confused pained silver eyes.

* * *

“What’s going on!” Ron threw his hands down, “what was Harry doing?”

Hermione snatched Hagrid’s Binoculars, aiming it towards Snape, “leave it to me.”

She snuck underneath the stands and crawled over to Snape’s position... and bumped heads with none other than Draco Malfoy. They instantly drew their wands on each other.

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” She hissed, remembering Harry’s tear-stained expression.

Draco’s face soured, “could say the same for you Granger.”

Beyond them, Jorden’s voice grew in pitch as he began commenting on Harry’s increasingly fragile state.

“Harry’s in trouble,” Draco turned away from Hermione.

“Why do you care?” Hermione snarled, pointing her wand at his jaw.

Draco sighed, pained, “look. If we are going to help Harry, you have to listen to me.”

“Why should I?” Hermione hissed.

“Because if you don’t, Harry could die. He doesn’t have much time!” Draco snarled back.

Hermione squinted her eyes at him, “You know who’s doing this!”

“Quirrell,” Draco sighed, “it’s Professor Quirrell.”

“Stop lying!”

Draco leveled his wand at Hermione, blasting a wordless spell at her, immobilizing her, “I’m sorry, you gave me no choice. Just watch.”

He blasted another wordless spell at Quirrell’s robes, catching it on fire.

“And Potter’s back in action!” Jorden’s voice boomed.

Without another word, Draco caste a countercurse on Hermione, freeing her from her stationary existence. She didn’t move, “you-“

But Draco was already turning away, losing himself in the shadows.

* * *

“And Potter’s back in action!”

Harry saw the snitch when he finally got himself under control and he dove for it, speeding towards the ground until, he caught it, literally, in his mouth.

Crowds of people cheered and screamed as Gryffindor got its first win in years.

Ron and Hagrid trampled over to hug Harry, followed by a unnaturally quiet Hermione.

“It was Snape!” Ron chattered joyfully, “Hermione and I saw it!”

“Rubbish,” Hagrid said, “why would Snape do such a thing!”

“I found out about him and-“ Harry choked up on Draco’s name, deciding last minute not to include him, “he tried to get past the three headed dog at Halloween. It bit him when he was trying to steal whatever it was.”

Before Hermione could say anything, Hagrid said, “how do you know about Fluffy?”

“Fluffy?” Ron choked.

“He’s mine, bought him off of- nevermind, that’s not the point.”

“But this is important! Snape tried to kill Harry!”

“No he didn’t!” Hagrid roared, “now, forget Fluffy, forget what he’s guarding! It’s none of yer business, only that of Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel-“

“Aha! So there’s someone named Nicolas Flamel involved, huh?” Harry said in triumph.

Hagrid reddened before he yelled, “I’ll see you three later!” And abruptly walked off.

“So, it was Snape huh,” Harry said darkly.

“Uh,” Hermione finally coughed, “about that...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahahah, sorry not sorry


	7. Chapter 7

“It wasn’t Snape,” Hermione began at dinner in the evening.

“What do you mean, it wasn’t Snape! You said it yourself that you saw Snape’s lips moving,” Ron platted up some sausages, taking a large bite.

“But I never said he was the only one..” Hermione answered uneasily, “Professor Quirrell was also moving his lips right next to Snape.”

“What! Quirrell? That guy is scared of his own shadow, why would he want to hurt Harry?”

“Come to think of it,” Harry’s brows furled, “whenever I had any scar pains, I thought it was Snape but Quirrell sits right next to him.”

“Harry! Really?” Ron gawked before turning back to Hermione, “next thing you’re gonna tell me is that Malfoy somehow convinced you of this!”

“Well,” Hermione began before proceeding to tell them about her encounter with Draco under the bleachers.

“Blimey,” Ron’s face turned white.

“That means, I was wrong about Draco,” a small smile erupted in his face before it became a pained frown as he turned to see the Slytherin with a red and yellow scarf sitting alone at the far side of the Slytherin table, “I was wrong about Draco.”

He stood up without another glance at his friends and bee lined to Draco’s side.

He sat down next to Draco who gave Harry a cursory glance, “congrats.”

“Thanks...” Harry trailed off, “Draco-“

“It’s alright, I understand,” Draco continued to mechanically shovel mash into his mouth.

“Understand?” Harry asked, confused.

“You can’t be seen with me, I get it,” Draco snapped, standing, “I will not be taken as a fool here.”

“No, it’s not that!” Harry said, standing up as well.

“What is it then?” Draco snapped, anger building.

“Draco, what’s your relationship with Snape?” Harry blurted.

“What?” Draco looked at him as if he was stupid.

“Who is Snape to you?” Harry pressed.

“He’s my godfather,” Draco answered confused, “what does that have to do with anything?”

Harry sighed to himself. Why hadn’t he talked to Draco sooner? “I heard you talking with Snape in the dungeons-“

Draco went chalk white, “how much did you hear?” Draco bowed his head, “I understand if you refuse to talk with me ever again.”

“Draco,” Harry began, “what are you talking about?”

The blonde blinked, cheeks pinking, “oh... I must have misunderstood.”

Harry’s cheeks reddened, did Draco-

“Ugh, this is unbearable. Get a room you two! You’re only eleven,” Blaise chortled. There was snickering from the other Slytherins when Harry realized they had an audience.

“Come with me,” Harry dragged Draco to the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and Ron who were both talking animatedly.

“Hey Draco!” Hermione directed a warm smile at the blonde while Ron just huffed a greeting.

“Hey?” Draco said, brows furling as he sat down next to Harry.

“So Nicolas Flamel,” Harry began relaying all he found out from Hagrid to Draco who looked thoroughly confused. After a while of talking, Draco relaxed and began bringing his own input.

* * *

Soon it was December. Harry was pleased that both Draco and Ron were staying behind for the winter holidays.

Ron’s parents were going to Romania and Draco had just shrugged and said he felt like staying.

Harry was certain this was going to be the best Christmas he ever had.

After saying bye to Hermione and promising they wouldn’t leave her out if they found out anything about Flamel, they stuck around in the Gryffindor common room and played wizards chess.

Draco was good but Ron still beat him. Harry didn’t have the heart to tell him that Draco probably let him win.

Seeing that the Slytherin dorms were completely empty and most of the Gryffindors left for the holidays, Draco allowed himself to be dragged into sleeping in the Gryffindor tower.

On Christmas Day, Harry was surprised to find a pile of presents at the edge of his bed.

“Happy Christmas!” Draco grinned, before digging into his own pile. Ron only yawned before picking up a long parcel, “what’s this?”

Then he burst into a blubbering mess as he opened a nimbus 2000. He turned to Harry who shook his head with a smile, then to Draco who just grinned, “I thought you’d get more use out of it than me.”

“But- the rules-“ Ron spluttered.

“It’s Christmas,” Draco shrugged before digging into his chocolate frogs.

Not even Harry’s invisibility cloak could distract Ron from his new prized possession.

As Harry put the cloak away, the dorm door flung open, “Happy Christmas!” The twins said in unison, “oh hey! Harry’s got a Weasley jumper!”

“Wow! How did you sneak a nimbus, brother o’ mine?” Fred, or was it George, pointed to the Ron’s new broom.

“Draco gave it to him,” Harry smiled.

“Oh wow! Good on ya, Draco!” George, or was it Fred, nudged Draco on the shoulder, “we’ll make a trouble maker outta ya yet!”

From then on, Ron and Draco became great friends.

They talked for hours about Quidditch, which helped Harry learn a lot about the leading teams.

At night Harry snuck out with his invisibility cloak into the restricted section of the library. He didn’t learn much but he had to dodge Snape and Filch on the way out. In his haste to get away, he found himself in a room with a large ornate mirror standing in the center.

He walked forward, curious, and saw... two people. One was a beautiful woman with long red hair and bewitching green eyes. Green eyes like his. The other was a tall man with messy dark hair and thin glasses.

“Mum?” Harry asked his reflection, “dad?”

* * *

It was dark by the time he arrived back with tears in his eyes. A small dark form greeted him, wiping his eyes, “Harry? What are you doing up so late? Where did you go?”

It was a split second decision but Harry dragged Draco out of the room, silently so not to wake Ron.

“Where are you taking me?” Draco asked as they walked through the corridor.

“I think I saw my parents!” Harry gasped, excited, “in here!”

Draco looked at him, bewildered, “you saw what?”

“Stand here!” Harry smiled, pushing Draco in front of the mirror.

Harry had expected a reaction, maybe that of awe like he had, but he didn’t expect for Draco to begin sobbing.

“Draco, Draco?” Harry shook Draco but the blonde wouldn’t stop sobbing, “what’s wrong.”

“You can’t,” Draco sobbed through streaming tears, still staring at the mirror, “you can’t just leave me alone, after all you done.”

Harry pulled Draco into a hug, still incredibly confused.

When Draco calmed, he turned to face Harry with tear stained cheeks, “don’t ever take me here again. Please.”

Still confused, Harry led him back to the dorm.

He visited his parents every night until Dumbledore put an end to it.

“It lets you see what you want most in the world,” Dumbledore had said.

Just what did Draco see?

 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was in a bad mood after Quidditch practice. He had just been informed that Snape would be refereeing the next match.

“Cheer up, Harry,” Hermione said, “at least we know he’s not trying to kill you.”

“I don’t get it!” Ron banged his fist on the table, “why does he want to referee all of a sudden?”

“Wood says that he wants to make sure that Gryffindor loses this round so that Slytherin doesn’t lose house championship,” Harry mumbled miserably.

“What do you think Draco?” Hermione asked.

Draco brought a fork to his chin, “I think he wants to make sure that that Harry isn’t put under a spell again. If he is referee he could do that easily.”

“What!” Ron crinkled his nose, “I doubt it.”

“You said he you saw him muttering something during the last match right?” Draco shrugged, “maybe he was trying to stop whatever it was that was trying to kill Harry.”

“Look, Draco, I know he’s your godfather but he obviously doesn’t like anyone other than Slytherins,” Harry grouched.

Draco frowned at that but said nothing.

“Anyway,” Hermione said as Ron began unwrapping another chocolate frog, “Ron you really should stop eating so many of those.”

“I’m not eating them; I’m just-“ he frowned at the card, “Dumbledore again, ugh.”

“Wait! Ron! Give me that card!” Hermione demanded.

“Never too late to start your own collection I guess,” Ron said as he passed it over, but Hermione was staring at the card like she reached an epiphany, “of course!”

“Nicolas Flamel,” Draco said softly as he looked over her shoulder.

“What?” Harry and Ron asked, feeling left out.

“I knew his name was familiar!” Hermione grabbed a thick book, flipping eagerly through the pages, “there!”

“Nicolas Flamel is the creator of the Sorcerer’s stone! How could I have forgotten?” Draco whispered furiously to himself.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, “so what does this sorcerers stone do?”

“Honestly, do you never read?” Hermione huffed.

“The stone is known to make gold and most notably stop you from dying,” Draco answered, brows furled.

Hermione turned to Draco with a smile, “at least someone pays attention!”

“We have to get that stone before Quirrell does,” Harry said.

They all silently agreed.

* * *

After an overwhelming victory by the Gryffindors, Harry couldn’t help but zoom around the quidditch pitch with glee. Ron would have joined him if he could but he had sent his new nimbus home so he didn’t break the rules. He had been pouting for days.

“Stupid Hogwarts, stupid rules,” he had grumbled during a study session with Draco and Hermione.

“Come on, Ron! Stop moaning about your broom and get back to studying! I don’t know why I didn’t prepare months earlier,” Hermione tittered.

The only one of them who was relaxed was Draco and that was because he seemed to have mesmerized every book they studied, even books they didn’t need to study. At least, they thought he did because he seemed to know the answer to every question Hermione threw at him.

Hermione stared at him, forlornly, “I should have done the same...”

“You’ll do well, don’t worry,” Draco told her sincerely, “you’re the smartest witch in our grade.”

Hermione flushed pink and ducked her head in a book.

“Easy for you to say,” Ron grouched over a assignment, “bet you could even recite the second year books by heart!”

Draco only sighed but Harry assumed Ron was correct.

Ron groaned loudly just as a large hairy man entered the library.

“Hagrid!” Harry jumped up excitedly, eager for any excuse to leave the studying session, “what are you doing in the library?”

“Dragon,” Draco blurted suddenly, causing Hagrid to jump, “you have a dragon.”

“Shhh!” Hagrid shushed, looking around frantically, “how did you know?”

“What!” Hermione squeaked.

Hagrid looked around nervously, “come to me cabin in an hour!”

He quickly left.

The three Gryffindors gaped at Draco who ducked his head.

“Hagrid’s always wanted a dragon,” Harry said, “but how did he get one?”

“And how the hell did you know?” Ron asked.

“I just did,” Draco said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

* * *

 

After they entered the cabin and witnessed the birth of Norbert, they all huddled around the dragon, thinking of what to do.

“How did you get him?” Draco asked, politely putting down a whole rock cake.

“There was this gentl’man who said he’d give me the egg if I told him all about how to get Fluffy fast asleep,” Hagrid answered, “yer jus gotta play a bit o’ music!”

They all looked at each other worriedly.

“You have to give him up, Hagrid,” Ron said, “you can’t keep him.”

“But-“

“I have an older brother, Charlie. He’s good with dragons. He can take him,” Ron continued.

* * *

Fortunately, they were successful in sending off the dragon without being noticed but they were caught in the process.

The trip had cost them in total a hundred and fifty points from Gryffinder and fifty points from Slytherin.

Draco was the only one who didn’t look bothered.

“It’s only points,” Draco shrugged, “in the greater scheme of things, House points are only a bragging right.”

But soon they all became the most hated students in school.

Slytherin was suddenly on top and Gryffindor was dead last. All the other houses spat insults as they past Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Even Draco couldn’t escape. They blamed him for convincing the other three to do whatever they did that caused Gryffindor to lose so many points.

The Slytherins, however, took this in stride. They began talking to Draco again, inviting him to lunch and study sessions once they found out about his high grades. Draco would always politely decline, but after a while, he couldn’t escape.

“I change my mind; this is a nightmare,” Draco said one evening, exhausted from another round of questioning by the Slytherin students on how he tricked the chosen one to lose so many points for the Gryffindor house, asking if this was his secret plan all along.

“Tell me about it,” Ron grumbled miserably as various students glared at their group.

Harry could only nod mutely. Quidditch had lost its fun after the team began ignoring him.  
  
The following morning, they all received a slip for detention at eleven o’clock tonight, at the entrance hall.

“Defeats the purpose of not sneaking out at night doesn’t it?” Ron grouched as the four friends trudged to meet up with Filch.

“Come with me,” Filch said in his sickly scratchy voice.

They followed him until they met up with Hagrid and Fang.

“Yer alright, ‘Arry?” Hagrid asked the four in greeting.

“Guess so,” Harry said, eyeing Draco with a frown.

Draco had his wand out already, shaking hands gripping on it till they were chalk white as his face.

“Yer alright, Draco?” Hagrid asked.

“F-fine,” Draco said, but he sure didn’t sound fine.

Harry reached over to grab his hand which helped Draco relax a little.

“Ok, kids, we’re gonna split up. See that silverly liquid on the floor? That’s unicorn blood. Someon’ been hurtin’ the unicorns-“

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand shakily. Harry was glad for the dark for it hid his blush.

“Hermione and Ron, with me. Draco, Harry, with Fang.”

They split apart, each going a different direction. Harry, Draco and Fang followed the the silvery liquid on the ground. Draco whispered a soft ‘Lumos,’ wide eyes scanning every which way for...

“Draco, do you have any idea what’s out there?”

“Quiet, Potter,” Draco hissed, willing his wand light to grow brighter.

They walked quietly, hand in hand, Draco illuminating the way, when Draco stopped and rounded on Harry.

“Take out your wand, Potter,” Draco’s voice shook so hard he almost sounded like Quirrell, “do you know any defense spells?”

“Draco, what-“

“Do you?” Draco hissed.

“No, I-“

Draco brought his wand hand to his face, wand and all, and wiped his face, cursing obscenities under his breathe, “ok, if you see anything, stun it with a Stupefy spell.”

“A what?”

Draco pointed his wand towards Fang, “Stupefy!”

A blue light sprouted from his wand and hit Fang square in the chest, immobilizing the poor dog.

“Draco! Why did you do that?”

But Draco just pointed his wand back at Fang and The dog sat up, shaking but ok.

“Draco, what the hell! Why are you so scared?”

“Promise me, if he comes for me, run and don’t look back,” Draco continued, eyes wide, “promise me.”

“What the hell are you talking about! Who’s he? Why would I leave you behind?”

“Can you not be a Gryffindor just this once and listen to me-“

But Harry suddenly heard a loud crunching noise. He turned towards the sound, eyes following the trail of silver blood to a magnificent glowing white beast laying on its side. Harry didn’t need to see the entrails to know that it was dead but he didn’t focus on the unicorn. A tall dark figure hovered over the creature, crunching on the mangled flesh, trying to squeeze out the fresh blood.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Draco wobble on his feet.

At that moment, Fang sprinted away, tail between his legs.

At the noise of leaves crunching beneath feet, the figure turned around. A searing pain erupted in Harry’s forehead and he stumbled back as Draco shoved himself in front of Harry, “Confringo!”

The spell blasted into the dark form causing it to retreat into itself.

“Run Harry!” Draco shrieked.

But the pain was too much. Harry crumpled to the ground, holding onto his scar.

Just then a flash of movement burst into view. Draco held Harry to his chest, pointing his wand at the newcomer.

The centaur dodged whatever spell Draco threw at it, “I am Firenze, I mean you no harm!”

Draco lowered his wand, “you helped Potter before.”

The centaur paused, bewildered, before saying, “quickly, get the Potter boy on my back so I may ride him to safety.”

Without hesitation, Draco threw Harry onto Firenze’s back. As Firenze began riding off with Harry, Harry stared behind him, “no, I need to help Draco.”

“Your friend will be fine; he has been trained by time itself.”

“What?” Harry asked, confused, but his eyelids were drooping fast, “No, go back... Voldemort will hurt him. He’s so scared.”

“Harry Potter, I understand you are worried, but your friend will be fine. Trust me.”

The centaur galloped till he reached the others.

“Harry!”

“Wut happen’d?”

“Where’s Draco?”

Those was the last words he heard before drifting into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

“This is an outrage! An absolute outrage! How could you allow first years into the forbidden forest with nothing but a squib and a half giant!”

Harry fluttered his eyelids to see that he was in the hospital wing.

“Calm down, Lucius, Madame Pomfrey has determined that there would be no lasting damaged, “Dumbledore’s serene voice carried to Harry’s ears.

“No! Do not tell me to calm down! My only son still hasn’t awakened no matter how many-“

“We just have to give him time, Lucius, patience.”

Harry turned to the voices. Two people were crowding the bed next to his, one with long white blonde hair was standing, making animated gestures, the other was seated next to the bed, holding a small elegant hand tightly. A familiar small hand...

“Draco!” Harry sat up before a sharp pain erupted in his forehead and he collapsed into himself, clutching at his head.

“You!” The tall blonde man turned to Harry, “what happened!”

Harry opened his eyes, dazed for a second, “what?”

“Lucius, I will not have you pestering the boy! He’s just awaken himself!”

“I’ll have you know, Dumbledore, if anything happens to my boy, I will tear this school to the ground,” the white haired man snarled.

“Where’s Draco?” Harry reached for his glasses and put them on, “what happened?”

“That’s what I’d like to know,” the blonde man snarled, “what happened, boy!”

But Harry didn’t look at him, his green eyes were trained on the boy on the bed besides him, “Draco?”

Draco was pale, his face was chalk white and he was barely breathing.

Harry pulled back the covers and reached Draco’s side, “what’s wrong with him?”

“We aren’t certain,” Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder, “but I’m sure he will be fine with time.”

“It was my fault,” Harry’s eyes filled with tears, “I left him behind.”

“So you did, did you?” The blonde man snarled, “the great Harry Potter is a coward?”

Dumbledore rose to his full height, “Lucius, I have to kindly ask you to leave.”

As Dumbledore escorted the tall man out of the hospital wing, the other man continued to snarl, “you can’t do that! You can’t take me away from my son!”

After they left, the woman beside Draco turned to Harry, “were you his friend?”

“Yes,” Harry answered, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

“Did you know that his house was being cruel to him?” The woman’s eyes were glassy but still sharp as a blade.

“Yes,” Harry choked, “he said he could handle it on his own.”

“Foolish child,” the woman said lovingly to her son, “what happened that night?”

“I-“ Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, “I was with Draco when we saw... that thing... eating unicorn blood. Draco was scared but he fought it. Then he threw me on a centaur and he stayed behind.”

The woman frowned, “how very unSlytherin. I suppose your house has been rubbing off on him.”

“Harry!”

Harry turned to see the doors to see his friends crowding into the room, “oh my gosh! Are you ok? Is Draco ok? What is going on? What happened?”

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and looked back at Draco’s still form.

They quieted immediately and rushed to Draco’s side.

The woman looked astonished before she schooled her expression. Harry could see where Draco got that from.

After a while of silence, Madame Pomfrey came in and shooed the three Gryffindors out of the room, “Draco needs some rest. Go back to your classes.”

Once they were out of the hospital wing, Hermione and Ron rounded on Harry, “what happened?”

After Harry explained what happened, Hermione clasped a hand to her mouth and Ron became very pale, “I think it was Voldemort we saw in the woods. He must have done something to Draco.”

“Have you gone mad, Harry?” Ron gasped while Hermione said, “what makes you think that?”

“I don’t know, but we need to talk to Dumbledore about Quirrell.”

* * *

They looked everywhere for Dumbledore but they couldn’t seem to find him. When they asked about where he could be, McGonagall only snapped, “He went on Ministry business.”

“What about Professor Quirrell?” Hermione asked urgently at the dinner table.

Harry looked towards the teacher’s table and sure enough, Quirrell wasn’t there. Neither was Snape.

“We need to do something,” Hermione hissed.

“Let’s go to the third corridor, tonight, under the invisibility cloak.”

At night they got ready for battle, putting on their robes and walked silently to the common room... only to be stopped by Neville.

“I can’t let you go,” Neville said, “you’ll lose us more points.”

“Neville,” Hermione pleaded, “this is important!”

“Points aren’t important Neville,” Ron continued, “we’re doing this for a friend.”

“Is it for Draco?” Neville sniffed, “I don’t know what happened but Draco is probably tricking you into this.”

“He’s not tricking us! He’s a great friend!” Ron hissed.

“Neville, please let us pass,” Hermione pleaded.

“Stupefy!” Harry muttered, shooting the spell at Neville.

Neville instantly crumpled to the floor.

“What did you do that for?” Hermione hissed as they walked past the crumpled form.

“He wasn’t going to let us pass,” Harry reasoned, throwing the invisibility cloak over the three of them.

They hurried to the third corridor and opened the door... to find Fluffy asleep to a conjured harp music.

“He’s been here,” Ron hissed.

“Hurry, to the trapdoor before it wakes,” Hermione whispered.

They all clambered into the the trapdoor and fell into a nest of vines. As they grew more and more tangled in the vines, Hermione squeaked, “its devil Snare! I read it in a book!”

“What will make it stop?” Harry gasped.

“Fire! But we don’t have any wood!” Hermione cried.

“HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!” Ron bellowed, “ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?!”

“Oh right!” Hermione threw a spell against the plants and they began to burn.

“Was that wordless?” Ron asked.

“Yeah, if Draco could do wordless magic, I’d thought to try it out myself,” Hermione answered, “practiced a lot. This is the first time I succeeded.

Harry and Ron exchanged, ‘is now the time?’ glances.

“This way,” Harry said, pointing to a stone passageway. After Harry grasped the right key to the door with his Seeker skills, they entered a room with giant wizards chess. Ron sacrificed himself so they could move on, “Go!” He had said, “find Quirrell and save Draco!”

In the next room, Hermione solved the potions puzzle. She pointed to the round vial and said, “take that Harry.”

“What about you?” Harry asked.

“I need to go back and help Ron. Besides, there’s only a little left in the vial. You’re gonna have to drink all of it. Good luck.”

After he drunk the vial, he prepared for the next challenge.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry stood a the middle of a dark room with a high ceiling. Before him stood a tall form with familiar white blonde hair, “Nice of you to join me, Potter.”

The voice was a deeper version of Draco’s, but it was darker, menacing.

‘Draco?’ Harry had wanted to say, confused, but instead, a voice much deeper snarled, “what are you doing here, Malfoy.”

The blonde tall man turned. It was Draco, a much older Draco, a Draco that looked tired and sad even though he tried hard to cover it with a smirk, “I need your help.”

“Oh?” Harry laughed, it rung low and dark, echoing in the high ceiling, “That’s rich coming from you. What is it? Daddy not high enough in the death eater circle to help poor little Draco?”

Harry was supremely confused. What was he saying?

Draco drew out his wand, silver eyes flashing dark, “Don’t you say that about my father!”

Harry drew his wand, pointing it at Draco, “now that’s the Malfoy I know.”

Harry gasped awake, eyes wide and unfocused. He quickly grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and saw that, yet again, he was laying in the hospital wing.

He let out a soft sigh of relief. He was alive. He noticed something sturring at his leg. He sat up and saw Draco, younger Draco, laying his head on his folded arms, sleeping peacefully.

“He refused to leave your side.”

Harry jumped at Dumbledore’s serene voice, “Dumbledore! The stone! It was Quirrell! He got the stone! Sir, quick-“

“Calm yourself, Harry,” Dumbledore said with a smile, “he doesn’t have the stone.”

“Then who does?” Harry noticed Draco again, “and is Draco-“

“He is fine,” Dumbledore chuckled, “stressed himself out worrying about you, but he is fine.”

Harry looked down at the sleeping boy, tucking a white blonde lock out of his face. It was then he noticed the array of gifts and flowers that littered the room.

“Tokens from your friends and admirers,” Dumbledore beamed, “what happened in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows.”

“How long Have I been out?”

“Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and let’s not forget,” he waved towards Draco, “will be completely relieved that you have come around.”

“But the Stone-“

Dumbledore sighed and began telling Harry the whole story.

In mid conversation, Draco awoke.

“Potter,” he slurred sleepily before his eyes widened and he sat up, “you’re awake!”

Harry shivered as he recalled the remnants of his dream. He shook his head to clear it, “Yeah.”

“I’ll leave you two to it. And Draco,” Dumbledore gave Draco a stern glance,”I’d like to talk to you in private when you have the time.”

Draco swallowed, “Of course, headmaster.”

Dumbledore left the room.

“Draco.”

Draco turned to Harry.

“How did you know about Quirrell?”

Draco’s eyes widened before he turned his head, “I- uh.”

“And that night in the forest,” Harry pressed, “you knew about Voldemort before I had an inkling.”

Draco’s silver eyes dulled, “Harry-“

“Just how do you know so many things, Draco?”

At that moment, the door burst open, revealing Ron and Hermione, “Harry!”

They flung their arms around both Draco and Harry. Draco let out a surprised squeak which caused all of them to laugh uncontrollably.

Harry was delighted and laughed as Ron and Hermione began bickering about the gifts, but he was still watching Draco. Draco, who had the same sad, tired expression as he had in Harry’s dream.

* * *

After the overwhelming win for Gryffindor and passing the exam with good marks, Harry let out a sigh of relief, laying on the bed in Gryffindor tower one last time before he was to take the train back to platform 9 and 3/4.

Many times, he had tried to find some quiet place to talk to Draco, but he always became bombarded with people congratulating him and talking to him that, by the time he was finished, Draco vanished.

In fact, Draco had avoided him as much as possible.

And that dream... Harry frowned. It was stranger than any dream he’d ever had. So real too.

Harry closed his eyes, maybe he should stop thinking about it and asking Draco questions. It was putting a strain on their friendship. Draco couldn’t even seem to look at him in the eye.

But Draco Malfoy had always been an enigma. An enigma Harry could not resist cracking.

**End of Rewrite: Sorcerer’s Stone**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I can’t believe I finished this. Imma gonna take a break while I wait for the next HP book to ship to my house. But I hope you had fun! See ya in the next one!


End file.
